


Date with the Devil

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the devil makes a wager, he makes sure he will win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> So, happy birthday to Asami! He looks younger to me each year haha. Such a handsome devil. ;P
> 
>  
> 
> This takes place post-NT arc but was written right after NT7, so for the purposes of this fic I'd made up my own ending to that arc and that's what's hinted at toward the end of the story. Originally posted October 2006.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~

"Where are we going?"

"On a date."

Takaba tried the limo's door handle. Locked.

"Where on a date?"

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"I know. I love it when you fidget on leather."

He stopped fidgeting. "If I guess right, will you tell me?"

"Sure, why not? But you only get five guesses. Then I win."

Fidget fidget. "Win what?"

"Why your soul, of course."

Takaba stared in disbelief. "Are you nuts? You think you're the devil now? I knew you had a big ego, but this is ridiculous."

"I'm only speaking metaphorically, Akihito. Oh, I'm sorry, that's such a very big word. Do you need to borrow a dictionary?"

"I know what metaphorically means! Metaphor: Asami's ego is a swollen balloon that will someday burst under its own weight." 

The golden eyes regarding him across the back of the limo narrowed. "Here's a better one. The flower of Akihito's ass bloomed bright red after a well-deserved spanking."

Glares bounced back and forth through the passenger section. The driver glanced nervously in the rearview mirror and raised the protective glass partition.

"Well I'm not giving up my soul for a measly five guesses!"

Irritation turned to curiosity. "What would you give it up for?"

"Nothing."

"Come now, everyone would sell theirs for something."

"Yeah? What did you sell yours for? You don't have one so you must have given it up at some point. If you had one to begin with."

"That's my heart you're referring to. I gave that up when I was twelve to a high school girl with huge... tracts of land. I'm sure I still have my soul. It's around somewhere. I recall seeing it just last year."

"So what would you sell it for?"

"I asked you first. Tell me yours then I'll tell you mine."

"This is not going to turn into a grade school fight. I told you, I wouldn't sell mine."

"Right. What if your father was dying and needed a kidney to live? Don't tell me you wouldn't sell it for that, because I know you."

"OK. I might. For something like that. If it was life and death for someone I cared about."

"What if it was just for a better life for someone else? Say, what if I promised to take five homeless orphans and provide for all their needs for the rest of their lives?"

"Well, maybe. If I could guarantee you would keep your word."

"When have I not? If you manage to get it from me. Or what if I promised to give up a life of crime? Think of all the potential lives that would save, Akihito."

"You would never do that."

"If I were the devil and signed an iron-clad contract with you, I'd have to. For your soul. Would you agree to such a contract?"

The answer was slow in coming this time.

"I don't know. For my soul... for my soul I think I'd need more."

"Hmm. I'll tell you what. Let's play a game. From now until dawn, I'll give you everything you ask. You may ask for anything I can give, whatever you want, whatever you think your soul is worth, as long as I'm alive and in one piece in the morning. The minute I say no, you win. But if I don't refuse you, if I give you your every price, I win. And at dawn I collect."

"And what do I get out of it?"

"Whatever you ask for, Akihito. Anything I have in my power to grant. Power. Need someone dead? I'll arrange it. Want a book deal for your photographs? It's yours. Money. Want all my money? You can have it. I can get more easily enough. Charity? Would you like to build a hospital or save some lives? You name it."

"You think I'm an idiot? I'm not betting you anything. You'd give me everything then find a way to take it all back. I can't believe anything you say."

Takaba found himself slammed against the window, a hand tight at his throat. He thought he'd seen Asami furious before. He'd been wrong. He tried drawing a breath but he could barely get any air.

"I'm a little tired of hearing that. When have I ever lied to you? Tell me. When?"

Takaba batted at Asami's hand. It loosened slightly. Air rushed into his lungs. He began coughing harshly. He wasn't released. 

"Talk, Akihito."

He didn't have to think. He knew the answer. "Not."

"What? Speak up."

He coughed a bit more as the hand at his throat loosened again. He'd be wearing a bruise for days. "You've not! You've not lied. You've just left a lot out. Like about pills in drinks. Or how the hell you got me out of Hong Kong." 

"You've not earned that yet."

"What? What are you talking about? Put me down! I took it back."

"So you did."

Asami pulled back, and Takaba fell and hit the seat with a thump. "Bastard."

"Watch your mouth. It just got you into trouble. Don’t you ever learn?" Asami stared him down. "You owe me now. We're playing the game whether you like it or not. Besides, win or lose, you'll still have all I've given you. What's a soul really? It may not even exist. All you have to do is think of something I don't want to give up."

"Hah. Well I bet there's plenty." It didn't even take him a minute to come up with one. He smiled to himself. This was going to be an easy way to get some cash. "OK. Fine. Let's play. First, I want money. Lots of money. Ten million yen."

"Ten million, hmm? All that? Really, Akihito, I spend that on one car. I'll give it to you, but you need to learn to think bigger."

"Bigger? How much money do you have?"

"A bit more than that."

"Tell me. I want to know the truth. As part of the game."

"Liquid assets or everything?"

"Everything."

"Roughly five trillion."

"Wahhhhh?! Five trillion yen?!" 

"Five trillion American."

Takaba choked. "Why aren't you on that list of richest people?"

Asami looked at him in disbelief. "Maybe because 'drug lord' isn't an acceptable occupation to Forbes? Maybe because my tax returns appear considerably smaller?"

"Crook."

"I prefer 'morally challenged'."

Takaba couldn't help but laugh. "Morally bankrupt more like. At any rate, if you have that much, I want a hundred million!"

"A hundred million yen? Better, but still pocket change. Will you take bearer bonds?" He flipped down a compartment to the side of the seat revealing a laptop, which he switched on. "What's your bank? I'll transfer it now."

"I don't have a bank! I don’t have any money."

"You do now. Let me access _my_ bank. I'll set up an account."

"You have your own bank? I guess you'd need one with that pile of money. What are you doing? You have a computer built into the car? How are you accessing the internet? Do you have a Playstation too?" He scooted over to sit beside Asami. Dreams filled his head of cruising through the streets of Tokyo, playing Grand Theft Auto, munching on Pocky.

Amused eyes glanced his way. "No, but one could be added. Would you like the car? You may have it, you know, as part of the deal."

Takaba almost took it but came to his senses. "Hell no. Where would I park a limo? But wait a minute. I'll take a smaller car. I want a .... a Jag convertible with all the maintenance and insurance and garage prepaid. And I want a license without having to take tests!"

"That's easily done. You can pick the actual car out tomorrow, so you can get exactly what you want. There. Your bank account is set up and the transfer complete. Anything else?"

Time to quit while he was ahead. Time to put the nail in Asami's coffin. "Yeah. I want to have sex."

"Do you? This is unexpected. But I'm more than happy to oblige."

Takaba pushed away the eager hands reaching for him. "Not like that. I want to do you."

There was a pause while Asami considered him. "You think that's the deal breaker, don't you? Sorry to disappoint you, Akihito. Go ahead. If that's what you'd like, do me. I couldn't care less." He tugged at his tie. "Would you like to use this? Would you like me pouting and crying? It's so much more fun when the uke pretends not to like it."

"No I don't want you pouting and crying! Sheesh." He was disappointed in Asami's reaction but he had to wonder. " _Can_ you pout and cry?"

Asami shrugged. "I can try. I've seen enough from you that I should be able to manage a decent impression. How's this?" He bit his lip and widened his eyes, suddenly acquiring a falsetto voice. "Akihito noooo. Take it out! Take it out! OK no wait, leave it in." 

Akihito glared. "Not funny."

"Really? I thought it was terribly amusing at the time. But I can leave that out of the scenario." Asami sat back and folded his hands on his stomach. "OK. Go ahead. Do me." His voice was completely bored. He yawned to drive the insult home.

"Don't leave it all up to me!"

"Why not? That's what the seme's job is, Akihito. You have to make all the decisions. If you don't feel confident about this it's not going to work very well. Are you sure you know what you're doing? We could probably access some internet sites to help you..." He reached for the laptop.

"Cut that out! I know what you're trying to do and it won't work."

"Won't it? It seems to be working fine so far."

"Aha! You admit it! You lose."

"I admit nothing. If you want me, you can come over here and take me. But I know you. You're too guilt-laden to become the aggressor. If you actually _did_ something on your own, that would be admitting A) that you're gay, and B) that you liked having sex with _me_ , both of which are the last things you want to believe."

Takaba froze. That wasn't true. He knew he didn't hate sex with Asami. It was better with him than being raped by Feilong every night. It was a lot better. If it weren't so painful, if Asami were nicer, he'd like it a lot more.

Asami leaned forward, and his hands began to creep up Takaba's thighs. 

_Godammit I hate how he always reads what I don't want him to._ Takaba sat back and fumed. He'd honestly thought Asami would say no, then they'd fuck like usual and he'd take his money and go home. 

But now... Watching the hands that were approaching his crotch, his tongue swept over his dry lips. If it wasn't going to win him the game, he didn't see the point of pushing the issue, that way at least. It wasn't that he didn't know what to do. He just really had no desire to do it. 

He squirmed under the massaging fingers on his thighs. Asami-uke held no attraction. It was the other one he fantasized about. The cool, controlling dom who could turn him to jelly. He had to admit, he liked not being the responsible party. 

But he had to make _some_ decision. The hands had reached his crotch and the thumbs were lightly rubbing up and down the sides of his erection. That did it. "Maybe... maybe you could show me how, first. As a refresher. With no pain! I don't want to feel any pain."

Asami's face was blank, but his eyes were knowing. "Whatever you'd like, Akihito. Whatever we do is up to you." He moved closer, the heat from his body melting any resistance Takaba had. "If you want me in charge, then I will be. I've said I'll give you all you've asked for. Lean back. Spread your legs."

Desire rushed through him. _This_ was what he wanted. Like usual, but not quite. Asami running the show, but under his direction. He was pleased with himself.

He leaned back and spread his legs.

He should have been more concerned about the way Asami was smiling.

Minutes later and he couldn't care less about anything but the mouth moving along his throat and the hands playing inside his unbuttoned shirt. His head pressed back against the window as his body arched upward seeking more sensation. 

He managed to lift his hands and thread his fingers through the dark thick hair below his chin. It made Asami glance up, satisfaction in his eyes, as his tongue teased a hard nipple. Takaba couldn't tear his gaze away.

_Damned self-satisfied son of a... I should just stop, just to show him. I should just give the order right now. I should – but I won't, ever._

_Oh fuck I can't believe his mouth can do that..._

 

\---

 

When he came to his senses it was still pitch black outside the limo, though it seemed the car had stopped at some point. He was spread wantonly across the seat, Asami lying beside him, his hands still playing lightly across his skin.

He'd never felt so relaxed, so good. The sex had been incredible, almost indescribable. Asami had taken his time, been thorough, made every inch of him tingle with every pleasure and no pain, taking him to the edge of orgasm again and again. And when Asami had finally slid inside him, he'd opened easily for that hard length, welcoming it, wanting only that for completion. 

He sighed and stretched. He felt so empty now down there, too empty. Maybe there was time for more...

"You're so beautiful this way, Akihito, so naked to me. You wonder why I want your soul? Because each time I rip you apart to see it, it lies there, a throbbing glowing thing, never dimming no matter how much I throw at you. There's no light where I live, none but you, and I'm dragging you down here to stay."

Because of his soul.

_My soul! That son of a bitch made me forget about the bet._

Then he relaxed again. It was still dark outside. He still had time.

"The night isn't over with yet. There's something else I want to ask you for."

Asami turned to look at him and started to say something, but then rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "This should be interesting. Do go on. I really enjoyed the last request."

"Yeah, and you tried to make me enjoy it so much I didn't notice time passing. But sorry, Asami, you lose. There's one thing I want that you'll never give me. Your love."

Akihito was disappointed that Asami didn't look the least bit perturbed by his loss, just more amused than usual.

"Akihito. It's against the rules to ask me for something I don't have to give in the first place."

"Don't give me that! Everyone can love someone else. You're just not willing to risk it. Either that or I don't matter that much to you."

He was surprised that hearing himself admit that bothered him so much. Because he knew it wasn't the risk. Asami was never afraid of risk. That only meant...

The pain he'd come to expect from Asami, pain which had been missing all night, finally made its appearance and he almost fell under its onslaught. It broke something that had been damming up all those emotions he'd gone through since Feilong had had him, and all the memories rushed out. 

All the hopes he'd felt, coming back from Hong Kong. All the determination. He remembered standing in the alley with that bloody shirt. He'd never forget it, the moment he realized what this man meant to him. He remembered so clearly he could feel the tears on his cheeks again. Words spilled out that he never meant to say.

"You. If you didn't care, why did you come for me? Why did you make me think you cared? If you hadn't then I wouldn't have started to care about you the way I do." Sobs filled the small space in the back of the limo. Strong arms surrounded him and picked him up, cradling him.

A warm sigh caressed his ear.

"Akihito. Impetuous brat, always jumping to conclusions. Listen carefully, because I'll only say this once. I told you that I'd tell you what I'd sell my soul for after you told me the same. I know exactly what my price is, you see, because I sold it. In Hong Kong. To get you back."

He twisted around on Asami's lap, shock stopping his tears from flowing. "What are you talking about?"

"Feilong owns too much of Hong Kong now. I couldn't get to you. There was only one way."

Takaba felt icy cold fingers run down his back. "He wanted you dead. He said he wanted you dead and broken, that that was the only thing that would appease him."

Asami hesitated, then shrugged. "He was upset. I won't deny it. But he's a businessman, first and foremost. He was willing to listen when I offered him enough." Asami stared at the floor of the limo for a moment, then raised blank eyes to Takaba's. "I gave away my rights to Hong Kong. I have no more agents there, no more business. If I need to work through there, I must go through Feilong. And after I swore to that, then he let you go."

Takaba sat very still, puzzling this out. It was a massive thing for Asami to concede, but his soul? "There's more you're not telling me, isn't there?"

"I accepted defeat, and his terms. I have never once done that in all my life. I swore that I'd never bow to another. I broke that vow, to get you back." Asami's grasp on him tightened. "I do not think I love you. I'm not sure what love means, to be honest, though I think I'd know it if I felt it. But I sold my soul to have you at my side, Akihito, because there is an empty hole there that only you can fill. And now, as you have sold me yours, it will never be empty again."

Takaba was stunned by what he heard. He looked into Asami's dark eyes, but as usual, nothing could be read. Asami might not know what love was, but _he_ did. Something loosened within him and unfurled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have lost.

_Wait a minute..._

He looked outside the window. "What do you mean I sold you mine? It's still dark out."

Asami smirked. "You didn't even notice when the car parked, because I'm just that good. We're in my garage at Sion. The guard turned the lights out when he left. It's long past dawn."

He held his watch out. It read 10:13 am.

 _Dammit! How long were we...? How could he have kept that up? Literally._ Takaba snorted. It should have bothered him more. Except he knew now that Asami had owned his soul long before tonight. "You cheated. I should have known."

"I gave you what you asked for. Your soul is mine." Asami's eyes were implacable.

Takaba stared defiantly back at him. _Maybe it is. But don't you dare think that'll make me go easy on you._

He shook his head and pulled on his clothes, Asami watching silently. He paused when he was dressed. 

"Maybe you do own my soul." The door handle twisted easily when he tried it. "But I won't admit it until you've given me _everything_ I've asked for. And maybe..." he pushed the door open. "Just maybe, once you've figured out that you really do have it all to give..." He leaned forward and gently kissed Asami. "You might find that the giving of it is as easy as breathing."

A look of pleased surprised replaced Asami's ever-present smirk, and Takaba laughed as he ducked out the door.

 

\---

 

Asami watched Akihito disappear through the door and slam it shut. A thump in the dark outside the car was followed by some colorful swearing. Asami grinned and ran his hand through his damp hair. Always running. Always daring him to catch him. Some things never change.

But some things do. Hong Kong changed a lot of things, not the least of which was Akihito. He was now more confident, more aggressive, more demanding with his lover. More aware of what said lover meant to him. Asami knew what he saw in Akihito's eyes before he left. 

It was worth the price.

And it had been a difficult price to pay. He almost hadn't done it. He'd almost started a war. But he knew that Akihito would end up dead and his organization would be in a shambles, just because for one night he refused to bend his stiff neck.

He stretched his muscles a bit, the memory of that night making them twinge. He laughed ruefully. And Akihito thought it was his demands tonight that made Asami a more thoughtful lover. He probably wouldn't believe he'd learned some empathy. Not that Akihito would ever hear about _that_ encounter with Feilong.

Feilong... He could at least appreciate the lesson learned there. But the prick had made him give up his routes too. Well, he didn't say he wouldn't go _around_ Hong Kong and make new ones.

The smirk was back in place.

He stretched and reached for the door. Enough of this. He had work to do. He had a million dollars and a Jag convertible to get for his mistress. He smiled.

 _His._ Heart and body and soul. 

 

 

~end~


End file.
